


Show

by a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words/pseuds/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock sets up a show, but he can't resist joining in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

Spock had never taken control in the bedroom before, at least, not in the same bedroom as Jim and Bones. Perhaps their appraisal of the Vulcan as vanilla by definition had been premature. It seemed that he had sat happily (or as he liked to say, interestedly,) through eight months of enjoyable, but ultimately very standard sexual encounters. 

On the other hand, Spock had gone right along with at least two dozen threesomes in that period, and for some strange reason this had not detracted from the initial, ill-founded opinions of his bedfellows, so that morning he had quietly asked permission to take charge, and permission had been granted. 

Neither Jim nor McCoy were known for their punctuality, but it rarely failed them on occasions such as this, and by the time they arrived at 2000 - life on a military vessel made a degree of planning and coordination unavoidable - he had arranged his quarters as he liked them. 

The wicker chairs had taken quite some effort to acquire in deep space, but it was his fantasy and he'd wanted them. They faced each other, about a metre and a half apart, and next to one of them was a small coffee table upon which were the only two items he intended to make use of tonight, a large bottle of lubricant and a polished wooden object which had the appearance of an overly rotund, blunt ended dibber with a slim neck between the bulb of the body and the pommel of the handle. 

Spock sat down in the chair furthest from the table and waited.

The bosun's whistle sounded and the door opened on his command to reveal his human companions, both visibly carrying a nervous energy that he had not seen in them before. He had meant to get up, but this sudden separation between them pleased him, as though they were reporting for some variety of performance review at his request. He remained seated.

"Hey, Spock..." Jim's voice tapered out as he looked around the room, taking in the seating arrangement and the way that the desk and other impedances had been released from their magnetic locking systems and pushed back against the far wall.

True to form, McCoy only grunted a greeting, suitably cowed by the expectant atmosphere of the room. 

"Good evening," Was all Spock said in response. 

The humans each looked hesitantly towards him and then to the other for some kind of clue as to what to do.

"Remove your clothing," Spock told them. "Jim will sit in the chair."

Surprisingly, Leonard did not complain, remaining mercifully mute instead. They both shrugged out of shirts and stepped out of pants and underwear, dropping them into a heap on the floor. Jim bent as if to pick them up and fold them, but Spock waved him towards the chair instead. He sat down, naked and exposed compared to the Vulcan dressed before him, shifting uncomfortably as the pattern of the wicker cut into the soft flesh of buttock and thigh. 

McCoy stood just off to the side, arms crossed over his chest, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. Spock appraised the man's body in an obvious manner, noting how anxiety tempered his hesitant arousal. He blushed under scrutiny. "Well? What d'ya want me to do?"

Spock paused for a moment with a definite sense of cruelty, but he wasn't here to draw things out. "You will straddle Jim's lap with your back towards me."

For once in his life, Leonard obeyed him, bracing his hands on Jim's shoulders and putting his knees either side of his thighs on the chair so that they were chest to chest, and more excitingly from Spock's perspective, crotch to crotch. 

"Jim, you will find a silicone gel to your right. Prepare Leonard with your fingers."

Jim uncapped the lubricant in the heavy silence, pouring too much out and wiping it sloppily over the hole that McCoy revealed as he leant further forwards, resting his chin on Jim's shoulder. 

Jim pulled a cheek aside with one hand and pressed in the first two fingers of the other, squelching wetly and making Leonard shudder above him. 

Spock watched the slow, clumsy performance, unzipping his fly and drawing out his own penis to stroke lazily up and down it. "More fingers," He demanded. 

Leonard moaned low in his throat as Jim added a third and then a fourth finger, thrusting shallowly in and out and stroking at the clinging walls. Their erections bumped irregularly together and they leant together to kiss without Spock's permission or protest. 

Spock watched Jim's fingers disappearing in and out of the greedy, trembling asshole, watched Leonard's hips twist and grind as the tips found a sweeter spot further inside, his lovers bucking and sliding against each other.

Tired now of waiting, he watched as closely as his clothing would allow as he tugged off his shirt and kicked his pants over to the pre-existing pile, palming himself lustily at the tableau spread out before him. 

"Enough," he groaned, voice deep and hoarse with lust. Jim's hands stuttered in their ministrations. "Hold him open with the tips of your fingers with both hands."

Jim obeyed, dipping the tips past the ring of muscle and pulling it tight open, the taught channel dripping and glistening with lubricant that ran thickly down his perineum. Leonard breathed raggedly, body twitching and shuddering as Spock crossed the gap between them and laid his chest against the warm, smooth skin of McCoy's back. He let his penis rub gently at the spread entrance, listening to the desperate sounds that caught in the human's throat.

Leonard let out a long whine that rose and fell as Spock pushed slowly forwards between Jim's fingers, spreading him wider and filling him deeply. 

Spock sighed as the familiar, human heat swallowed him to the root, feeling the odd pressure of Jim's fingertips pressing firmly against his base. 

"Fuck... Fuck!" Leonard hissed. Spock could see his nails leaving white scratches over Jim's shoulder where he clung like a desperate man. "Please!"

Sweat glistened on his skin and Spock leant down and rasped at the salt-sweet of it with his tongue from the middle of his spine to the back of his neck before slowly beginning to rock his hips. 

Leonard went boneless, sinking further into Jim's warm body and biting firmly on his collar bone. With a concentrated effort, Spock manipulated his thighs out of the way and hooked them over the arms of the chair, opening him up so that Jim's cock brushed up underneath Spock's. 

Carefully pulling Jim's fingers away, Spock guided the other's penis into the space they vacated, trapping them together inside the pulsating walls of the man collapsed between them. 

Jim sighed deeply, thrusting gently up out of time to Spock's increasingly forceful thrusts and hissing out a chain of mixed expletives and endearments. 

Their combined movements threatened to overbalance the chair, but Jim held them up by Spock's strong shoulders, sandwiching Leonard tightly between them. 

Writhing ineffectually, the doctor slicked himself and Jim with a rope of white semen amid breathless, panting moans, drawing blood beneath his nails and grinding his teeth. 

His passage shuddered around them, squeezing them so tightly together that Spock could feel the semen coming out of the slit of Jim's penis up against his own. 

He carried on thrusting, riding out his companions' orgasms, and then began to pound into Leonard in earnest, battering the head of Jim's spent penis against the other man's prostate. Both of them squirmed and groaned at the over stimulation, but he pushed them through it with harsh, punishing thrusts that made the chair creak ominously, indicating its status as a one-use item.

Holding Leonard's hips tightly, he moaned low in his chest and slammed his hips through the last few thrusts, filling the wet, used hole with his seed. 

It took the three of the several moments to recover enough breath to pull apart. 

Spock slipped out and stood back on wobbling legs, his member pulling Jim's out with it. Reaching over to his left, he picked up the plug. 

He tugged McCoy over to the other chair, pushing his legs apart with his own for Jim to inspect the display. 

Their combined semen ran out of Leonard's red, stinging anus and down his thighs; the cheeks of his buttocks were reddened from the heat and the constant slap of Spock's hips on the sensitive flesh. 

Jim groaned in appreciation and Leonard's head lolled back onto Spock's shoulder as he gently pressed the wooden plug inside of him, filling him again and holding their ejaculate inside. 

"Get what you wanted?" Leonard whispered weakly, his breath hot ans wet against the point of Spock's ear.

Spock felt the temptation to smile, but he smothered it with a kiss to his lover's sweaty brow. "Yes."


End file.
